The Art Of Liplocking
by poisonousgodivas
Summary: 4 times Adrian and Sydney more or less made-out.
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Liplocking – 1stAttempt

A/N: Hello cool people! I've decided to tweak this originally one-shot story into something more, so, I've decided that this story is going to be 4 chapters long, each featuring a different scenario/kiss. Aaaaanyways. I fell in love with Sydrian since pre-Bloodlines, and kept all the pent-up shipping-tension inside, until today, when I decided to whip something up for them. This story is posted because I have way too much Sydrian in my system, and just have to get some out to share with the world. Also, I wanted to contribute something to the Sydrian community. They have way too little FF! Oh, for the sake of the whole story, Sydney isn't afraid of unholy creatures of the night, okay? I'm done with my ramblings, enjoy!

Paring: Sydney and Adrian

Rating: T – some suggestive themes.

Summary: 4 times Sydney and Adrian more or less made-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing - all rights, plots, characters, and basically anything cool belongs to RM. Except my overactive imagination and my laptop, which btw, needs to be upgraded into something of Apple's product.

xx

_I. – Lollipop Love_

Sydney sat herself down on a chair, her legs comfortably, though not politely, propped up on a neighboring chair. The library attendee shot her a brief dirty look and busied herself with her work shortly after. Adrian Ivashkov entered the almost-deserted library moments later and flumped down on a plush blue sofa next to Sydney.

"I thought when you told me to come with you, I was subtly being asked out on a date, Sage. Meaning we were going to go someplace at least mildly interesting." Adrian said a-matter-of-factly. "The local library? Eh, not my ideal place to go for a first date."

Said alchemist resisted the urge to roll her amber eyes, "First of all, Adrian, no, I am not subtly asking you out on a date. Secondly, I figured you had nothing better to do, so I kind-heartedly invited you to join me on a beautiful day like this in a library." Sydney said the last part rather proudly.

"Uh, if I may, tour guide Sage?" Adrian raised an arm lazily.

This time, Sydney couldn't resist the urge, and rolled her eyes dramatically, "What?"

Adrian nodded solemnly before continuing, "You said a beautiful day. Beautiful days aren't supposed to be spent indoors. That is a crappy statement even coming from you, Sage."

"Just – whatever, Adrian." Sydney looked at Adrian's still skeptical face. "Alright, fine. I like coming to the library, okay?"

"And my presence here being..?" Adrian trailed away, his lips hinting the ghost of a smile.

"I – ugh. I get a little uh, l-lonely in the library sometimes, alright? Normally, Jill'd accompany me. But she can't today." The blonde finally caved. With a huff and a blush threatening to creep onto her cheeks, Sydney dug out a lollipop from her jacket pocket, put it into her mouth, and pointedly turned her back to Adrian, very much embarrassed.

Adrian chuckled, but soon stopped and opted for a lazy grin instead, once the attendee glared at him.

"Ah, Sage. Don't be mad. Have I ever told you you're really cute when you're mad?" Adrian light-heartedly said as he poked Sydney's back softly.

Sydney felt her face heat up more and silently cursed the Moroi for making her feel like this. She adamantly kept her back turned.

"Aw, you're no fun, Sage." Adrian pouted and turned to a rack of magazines. "Hey, magazines!" He then picked out several promising looking ones and flipped through the pages, occasionally stealing glances at Sydney.

After a few magazines and a lot of lollipops on Sydney's part later, Adrian got bored with his magazines and decided to find something else to put his attention on. His emerald eyes landed on a deeply book-engrossed Sydney and focused on her eyes. Adrian stopped there for a moment, just taking in the depth and color in them, before continuing his mission again. This time, his eyes trailed lower down and stopped at her lips.

Sydney's lips were reddish-pink and glossy with sugar and coloring. Occasionally, her tongue would dart out and lick them before returning inside to finish off her sugary treat. Adrian thought of what better things there were to do with her tongue, for instance hot against his throat, sliding up his.. He was violently jerked out of his wandering thoughts and fantasies he was sure he was going to hell for, when a loud lollipop 'pop' startled him. The Ivashkov prince, clearly flushed, coughed loudly to clear whatever tension there was in the room. Sydney looked up and gave Adrian what seem like a mixture between confusion and amusement, before burying herself in that book of hers, and swiveling the lollipop around her perky mouth again. There didn't seem to be anything intentionally seductive or teasing about it, but Adrian decided it had to. Either that or he had a whole lot more testosterones running through his veins today. When curiosity finally got the better of him, he asked,

"Sage?"

"Mm-hm?"

"You have a lot of lollipops."

Sydney nodded without looking up, "I know."

"Where'd you get your stash?" Adrian prodded, determined to know more.

"That is a secret, Ivashkov." Sydney shut her book. "Why the sudden interest?" She retorted, leaning closer towards Adrian's sofa, her gaze not leaving his for one second.

Adrian swallowed. _Bad move, Sage._ With only mere inches apart, Adrian could smell Sydney's breath which was a mixture of strawberry, orange, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Finally, unable to contain his wants, Adrian crashed his lips on Sydney's. The latter's eyes widened for a brief moment in surprise, but soon fluttered shut as she let herself drown in the kiss. At first, it was light and cautious, but the kiss soon exploded into a hot and passionate make-out session. Adrian's tongue tantalizingly trailed over Sydney's lips, almost asking for permission to enter. Sydney obligingly opened, enabling Adrian to explore every inch of her mouth. One of Adrian's arms supported his weight as he leaned further towards Sydney, body half covering hers from view, while the other got tangled in her hair somehow. At last, the pair pulled away, panting for breath.

"Raspberry?" Adrian asked, voice husky.

"Cherry." Sydney corrected with a smirk, before tilting her head upwards for another kiss.

That night, Adrian's bedroom.

The brown haired Moroi drummed his fingers impatiently on his mahogany desk as he waited for the page to load. He sat upright once the page was full, typed in an all too familiar name in the search box, and clicked. There, he saw Sydney Sage's last 15 wall posts. The first 10 were 'friends' notifications and the rest were community posts. Adrian scrolled further down until.. Aha!

_Sydney Sage likes Lollipops._

He distinctively remembered the first time he read the post a month ago on his home page, he shook his head disapprovingly. Now? He'd gladly take everything bad he ever said about the sweets back. Hell, he even wanted to thank and praise the high and mighty person who invented lollipops.

Adrian directed the mouse over to a small button below the post, and smiled triumphantly.

_Adrian Ivashkov likes this._

_**To be Continued..**_

A/N: Yeah. Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review, and I'll give you guys a lollipop! (;


	2. Chapter 2

The Art of Liplocking – 2nd Attempt

A/N: Hello again! *waves enthusiastically. I've been working on this kiss for quite some time now, so without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!

Paring: Sydney and Adrian

Rating: T – some suggestive themes.

Summary: 4 times Sydney and Adrian more or less made-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing - all rights, plots, characters, and basically anything cool belongs to RM. Except my overactive imagination and my laptop, which btw, needs to be upgraded into something of Apple's product.

xx

_II. The Essay Incident_

Adrian Ivashkov ducked, wincing as a super thick version of an encyclopedia was hurled at him by the very angry Alchemist, Sydney Sage. Said book hit the wall and bounded of it with a loud thump. Adrian turned around and stared at the book, shuddering at the thought of if the book did actually hit him.

Before the Moroi could do anything, he was met by another flying object – this time, a half-full mug of coffee. Adrian ducked out of the way just in time and hid behind a plaid sofa. The mug whizzed by him, hit the wall, and shattered, spraying jagged pieces of clay and chocolate liquid all over the room. Adrian, who concluded the coast was finally clear, peered from the top of the sofa cautiously.

Sydney was breathing heavily and looking at him through narrowed eyes. Her mouth was not the usual half-smile it wore, but instead, it was pulled back into a snarl. In one hand, she was holding a rather battered looking scrap of paper.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She seethed through clenched teeth.

"Sage, it was only a paper-" Adrian started apologetically, but was shot and silenced immediately with a look of shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you glare from Sydney.

"Not only did you barge into my room at this unholy hour," Sydney continued angrily, ticking her fingers one by one as though counting. "But you also insist on scaring me half to death by shouting my name when I'm deep in my work."

"I was only-" Adrian tired.

"And then, if you will, you accidentally bumped over the orange juice, completely soaking my overdue report to the Alchemist!" The blonde finished, crossing her arms over her heaving chest, and glaring at him.

Adrian blanched, this time by Sydney's words. "I-I'm sorry."

Sydney, who had already opened her mouth, no doubt about to send another scathing remark at Adrian, gaped at him. "W-what did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that - both to scare you and bumping over that damn drink all over your report. I'll..I'll rewrite it for you." Adrian offered, now tentatively emerging from behind the sofa.

Sydney looked at Adrian as though he had suddenly grown 3 extra heads. "I..Uh, I don't think that's necessary." She said with a shake of her head.

Adrian nodded and looked away. "You've got a good aim, Sage." He said after moments of silence with a wry smile.

Sydney's expression softened a little and she returned the smile. "Oh, er, thanks, I suppose."

"You're most welcome. Anyways, I'd better go. Night, Sage." Adrian turned and said as he moved towards the oak door.

"Goodnight, Ivashkov." Sydney replied. "..Oh, Adrian?"

"Ye-" Adrian started, as he spun back around. He was greeted instead with a fluffy white cushion, which hit him square in his face.

Sydney was clearly having trouble breathing. Her face was a light pink color from trying to contain her laughter. But the outrageous look on Adrian's face just sent her over the edge. Sydney collapsed in fits of giggles.

"Oh, this means war, Sage." Adrian grinned, grabbing the cushion and hurling it at her head. Sydney, who had anticipated the move, quickly side-stepped and grabbed another cushion from the sofa, as well as the one Adrian just threw, and bombarded Adrian with them. It was the beginning of a rather messy and surprisingly fun pillow fight. Sydney decided Adrian was a rather fun person to have a pillow fight with. At one point, all the cushions on the sofa got too far from both their reach. For a brief moment, Sydney and Adrian exchanged glances. Then without further notice, Sydney ran inside her room and ransacked her bed for more pillows, while Adrian jumped up from the floor and busied himself collecting all the wayward cushions on the floor.

Sydney came out of the room proudly, with six more pillows tucked carefully under her arms – three in each. Before she could spot the desired man though, she got hit viciously in the head. Letting out a small battle cry, Sydney launched another attack. Three out of her six pillows hit Adrian, who winced slightly at the impact. Sydney laughed and clapped her hands triumphantly, shaking her head at the sight before her. So caught up with her laughing session, Sydney got caught off guard when Adrian tackled her to the side and pinned her down with his arms on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Adrian exclaimed happily, not sounding sorry at all.

Sydney felt her face heat up as she struggled against Adrian. Her once-neat hair got out of her ponytail from the previous encounter and they stuck messily to her face. Sydney gave a final push, but to no avail. She sighed in defeat, and was about to tell Adrian to get off her when Adrian did it again. His lips crashed on hers – soft and sweet. Adrian raked a hand through Sydney's hair, pulling her closer to him. Sydney's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but soon let herself return the kiss with as much force, and drown in the warmth and embrace of Adrian Ivashkov.

Sydney decided two things then and there. One, she could _really_ get used to kissing Adrian. Two, maybe orange spills were a good thing after all.

_**To be Continued..**_

A/N: Alrighty, two chapters down, two more to go! Review please - 'cos you know I love reviews (:


	3. Chapter 3

The Art of Liplocking – 3rd Attempt

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Here is the third installment of The Art of Liplocking, hope you enjoy!

Paring: Sydney and Adrian

Rating: T – some suggestive themes.

Summary: 4 times Sydney and Adrian more or less made-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing - all rights, plots, characters, and basically anything cool belongs to RM. Except my overactive imagination and my laptop, which btw, needs to be upgraded into something of Apple's product.

xx

III. _Drunken mess_

The third time Sydney Sage kissed Adrian Ivashkov back, she blamed it on whiskey. Because surely, if Sydney had not been completely and utterly, drunk on a bottle of Jack Daniels, she would never have kissed him. Of course, it didn't help that the gang were at Adrian's or formerly Keith's house, on account of a small Halloween party, (in which Adrian insisted the four of them dress up). Sydney was wearing a sexy little she-devil costume rather than the plain, rather unflattering blouses and or shirts she typically wore. Jill left with werewolf Eddie earlier, as Jill eventually got too tired and wanted to go home. It also didn't help that Sydney was just as drunk – if not more so – than Adrian, and still reeling from her recent breakup with that dumb jock, Trey Juarez.

"Ivashkov, you're a guy. Maybe you can explain it to me," Sydney slurred.

"Explain what?" Adrian asked, grasping her elbow to steady her as she swayed drunkenly to one side.

"Explain why men are such complete and utter jerks." Sydney shrugged daintily, and Adrian couldn't help but noticing the way this shifted the neckline of her dress, giving him a tantalizing peek at her cleavage. Adrian reluctantly tore his eyes away, finally deciding he shouldn't take advantage of the saint-like woman, even visually, while she was drunk. "Is it because I refused to sleep with him?"

"Didn't you say that Juarez broke up with you because you weren't there to watch him play in the school match or something?" he asked vaguely, ignoring the question which he knew oh-so-well the answer to.

"Well, that and I couldn't help that the match landed on the same day as my annual Car Repairing Marathon," she muttered.

Adrian's eyes snapped back up to her face, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to burst out laughing.

"Sage, you actually missed the most important match of your boyfriend's career…to fix cars?"

"See, you're just as bad as the rest of them!" she exclaimed, with a dramatic flourish of her hand that only made her sway more precariously. Without thinking, Adrian looped one arm around her waist to hold her upright against the marble counter as she continued ranting. "How dare a woman actually take a hobby seriously, and not spend all her time catering to her boyfriend's every whim? Anyways, Trey didn't exactly need me to be his personal cheerleader then! He already has many female fans in the school." Sydney added with a small frown.

The sound of Sydney's voice faded into the background as Adrian became mesmerized by the movement of her lips. They were stained a faint red from the whiskey she had been drinking all evening, and he found himself having a strange desire to lick the stain off of her lips. Adrian's head felt surprisingly fuzzy from the potent combination of drinking too much whiskey himself, and having Sydney's warm body in such close proximity to his.

"Adrian? Adrian, are you even listening to me?" Sydney demanded, full of frustration.

"Huh?"

"God, you're unbelievable, you know that? If you think I'm just going to stand here talking to myself for the rest of the evening, then you're – oomph!"

Sydney made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat as Adrian pressed his lips insistently against hers. Then her surprise transformed into a soft moan as he trailed the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips, tasting the sweet, red wine that lingered there. He ran his hands up and down her back, relishing the little breathy noises Sydney was making. "Have I ever told you that when you take command like that, it really turns me on?" Sydney breathed huskily against Adrian's hair, all the while beginning to unbutton Adrian shirt.

Adrian's hands halted Sydney's fumbling ones, and stopped her from taking her own devil top off. The Ivashkov prince then slowly led her to a seat on the edge of the room. "Flattering—and tempting—as that might be," he said frowning, though a slight blush crept onto his cheeks, "you would kill me come morning if I allowed you to indulge your, uh, fantasy."

Sydney pouted in protest, much to Adrian's amusement, and simply took another chug from her cup.

"That's enough drinking, Sage. You're drunk as it is." Adrian chided after a while, not believing that he was actually saying those words.

Sydney giggled in response, "And you're a hunk."

Adrian took the cup from Sydney nevertheless, and left it on the coffee table. The pair sat in silence for a while, before Adrian broke it.

"Sage?"

To which Sydney merely glanced up through hazy eyes.

"Do you want to go on a proper date with me sometimes soon?" Adrian asked with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Uh-huh. Sure. Absolutely, bro." Sydney said with a lot of nods. She was too drunk to even understand what Adrian had just said.

Adrian's eyes widened in surprise and he mumbled, "Huh. Didn't think you'd accept even when you're wasted."

"What did you say?" Sydney asked, inclining her head towards Adrian.

Adrian merely waved his hand vaguely, and smiled. Genuinely smiled too, not like the usual smirk or flippant grin. "It's nothing of importance."

Sydney beamed back so widely that her mouth actually hurt. Her head started to pound and a strange feeling was in her stomach. Suddenly, nothing seemed funny anymore.

Adrian was about to say something, but Sydney pulled away quickly. Suddenly, that feeling in her stomach was up in her throat, and the next thing she knew…

…She threw up on Adrian Ivashkov's leather shoes.

_**To be Concluded..**_

A/N: How'd you guys like it? I'll try my best not to keep you guys waiting too long for the last chapter, as I know how miserable that is! Oh yes, before you guys leave, as always, review please. I literally jump up and down, plus squeal with excitement when I see a new one, so yeah. Make me hyper (;

P.S: Anyone here who reads The Hunger Games trilogy? Tell me along with your review in the review box, 'cos I'd love to fangirl along with you (:


	4. Chapter 4

The Art of Liplocking – 4thAttempt/Epilogue

A/N: Hello again people! This may sound weird, but I feel kinda sad to end this story I actually grew to love writing. Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for sticking with this story until its end, even though it's only 4 chapters long. Anyways, The Art of Liplocking 4th Attempt is here! Enjoy! I'm gonna go wallow in my sadness while you guys read this one. See you at the bottom of the page!

P.S: For all you guys' information, I do read reviews, but I don't have the time to personally reply to them. I really love them though! Like, I literally squeak and jump up and down when I read a new review, so.

Paring: Sydney and Adrian

Rating: T – some suggestive themes.

Summary: 4 times Sydney and Adrian more or less made-out.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing - all rights, plots, characters, and basically anything cool belongs to RM. Except my overactive imagination and my laptop, which btw, needs to be upgraded into something of Apple's product.

xx

_IV. The end_

"Can we leave now, please?"

"Give it a couple minutes more, Sage."

"Come on, the kid behind me is such a whiner!"

"Okay, okay. Maybe you're right.. Yeah, let's blow this joint."

Sydney followed Adrian willingly as he helped her dodge randomly strewn popcorn cartons and emptied soda containers, while he led them to the exit at the back of the dark theatre. Why he had thought 'Alien Invasions' was a good date movie, Sydney seriously had no idea.

Even though Sydney only agreed to go out with Adrian because Adrian swore up and down she'd agreed to go on a date with him, she found herself actually having fun. But from that damned day onwards, Sydney promised herself she would never drink ever again, as she barely remembered what happened on the Halloween party. And according to Adrian's very embarrassing teases about how she threw herself on him, and how she vomited over his shoes, Sydney concluded it wasn't good.

"Uh, Sage?" Adrian asked, bringing her out of her reverie. "I'll just go and bring the car around to the front, okay?"

"Sure," she said intelligently, smoothing her dark jeans – which were crinkled. It felt kind of wrong to make him go get the car alone when she had sort of wasted his money by making them bail on half the movie, so she added for good measure, "Well, it's really no big deal, I can just come with you."

Adrian smiled charmingly as he held the entrance door open for Sydney. "Trust me," he said, even though that was the last thing she would ever do, "it's no problem. Just wait here."

Before Adrian left, he handed the blonde his jacket which she took enthusiastically, since it was sort of chilly and it had begun to drizzle. Sydney watched him until he appeared behind the building before leaning against a flag pole.

The drizzling had turned into a steady rainfall, and just as Sydney was becoming concerned for her newly bought top, Adrian reappeared, looking wet and angry. His tie and messily-styled hair were disheveled, not at all neat like they had been earlier, and at one point, he kicked the curb angrily.

"What's up?" Sydney called to him, concerned. She was holding his jacket over her head, but it did no good since the rest of her body was getting soaked by the rain.

"My damn car's been towed," the Moroi spat venomously. "Apparently, I parked in a no parking zone!"

"Oh, my God, your Honda's been towed?" Sydney asked incredulously, not knowing what else to say. Part of her even felt worried for the Honda. It was soon replaced by a sudden realization. How on earth was she supposed to get back home now?

Adrian huffed angrily and pulled out his phone. "I know, right? This is turning into some date, huh?" he said wryly, punching in some numbers into his phone. "Don't worry about getting home. I'll just call Eddie and have him pick us up. I'm really sorry about this, Sage."

Just as Sydney was about to reply, a thunderous BOOM sounded overhead, and it began to pour harder than she had ever seen before. As Adrian talked to Eddie over the phone, she tried to get back in the theatre, but found the doors were locked. Sydney went over to the ticket guy and explained their situation, but the plump looking man insisted that you were only allowed in if you bought tickets. Sydney gave him a frown before finding her way back to Adrian, who had just snapped his phone shut. His green shirt was soaked thoroughly, and the fabric clung to his body. Sydney herself wasn't much better off in the dry department though.

"Eddie'll be here in fifteen minutes," Adrian informed Sydney, pocketing his phone.

"Well," Sydney snorted unattractively, "Ticket Guy won't let us back in, so I guess we just have to hang out here."

Adrian paused as if thinking, then he shook his head and grabbed Sydney's hand. "Nah, let's go find some shelter."

Adrian led Sydney to an awning just down the street. Sydney put the jacket back on because it did a better job at keeping her warm than dry. She had already accepted the fact that her hair would just be crap for the rest of the evening. Sydney began to shiver, but forced herself to stop. It just seemed like an unthankful thing to do since it was Adrian's fault this had happened. Well, most of it, anyway.

"Sage, I'm really sorry about this," Adrian said mournfully after moments of silence, shaking his head.

"Aw, don't beat yourself up about it, Ivashkov." Sydney said in what she hoped was a cheerful voice, and walked over to where he stood. "At least dinner was great." She added hopefully.

Adrian looked up and smiled. Sydney was about to continue her encouragements, when a sharp tear in the sky interrupted. Not a second later, at least seven gallons of water poured on both Sydney and Adrian. Sydney screamed and shivered, as Adrian swore rather rudely. Unlike Sydney, however, after the initial shock, Adrian began to laugh hysterically as if he had just watched an episode of Modern Family or something.

"It's not funny," Sydney warned him angrily, fully aware that she now looked like a dingy and stray cat. This proclamation, if anything, made the man laugh even harder. "Seriously, it's not funny, Ivashkov."

"Oh, come on!" he coaxed, grinning stupidly. "Admit it: that was a little funny."

Sydney glared at Adrian. Suddenly, she wasn't concerned with being nice anymore. "Adrian, I swear to God, if you don't stop laughing, I will break your jaw personally." Sydney paused to look at Adrian – who was still chuckling. "I swear, if you don't stop now.." She added while raising her fist inelegantly.

Adrian's smirk widened, and he took a step closer to Sydney. One of Adrian's hands brushed her wet hair out of her face and placed itself on her chin, and the other hand held the threatening fist in place. "You know," he murmured, not relinquishing his grasp on her chin, "you're really cute when you get mad. It's kind of a turn on, actually."

Sydney froze. "How dare you—!"

But before the Alchemist could finish, Adrian bent down and captured her lips with his. Suddenly, Sydney forgot why she was angry in the first place.

"I.. rather liked that." Sydney admitted rather shyly after they broke apart.

"Correction. You definitely liked that." Adrian teased with a smug smirk. "No worries, Sage. I definitely liked that too."

Sydney felt her cheeks heat up and she hit his arm playfully. "Shut up, Ivashkov."

Adrian's grinned grew, but when he spoke, his tone suddenly grew very serious. "I like you, Sage. A lot."

"I.. I think I like you too, Adrian." Sydney confirmed before tiptoe-ing for another kiss.

_**Fin.**_

A/N: I'm done with moping around, it's no fun. I'm back to the happy and overly preppy self I am! I felt the fluff was kinda over the top at the end, but whatevs right? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Until next time, when I write a new Sydrian story, sweeties! x


End file.
